battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DiCePWNeD
Welcome! - -- 3RDRANGER (Talk) 03:47, July 10, 2012 Hi If you want your comment to be removed. Please ask an admin. -- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 05:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lulwut???DiCePWNeD (talk) 14:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) B.A.T.M.A.N is not your sandy witch. Because crud tastes better. Signed, Cyber Dude. DAFUQ??????DiCePWNeD (talk) 14:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo wassup my brotha from anotha motha! Your Favorite Engineer (talk) 15:26, August 14, 2012 (UTC) OKAY WHO GREIFED MY PAGE???? DiCePWNeD (talk) 04:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Sexy rats Try This Signature Here, this should work out; add other things if needed. PSKwhirledHugs?ʹ 03:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Just Check 'My Preferences' MLP PRO.jpgDiCePWNeD (talk) 02:53, September 18, 2012 (UTC) MLP PRO.jpg DiCePWNeD (talk) 02:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) (blog) (MLP PRO.jpg) DiCePWNeD (talk) 02:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) - http://images.wikia.com/battlefield/images/c/c1/MLP_PRO.jpg - blog - DiCePWNeD - talk:DiCePWNeD|talk] - 03:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) - http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:MLP_PRO.jpg - blog - DiCePWNeD - talk - 03:06, September 18, 2012 (UTC) http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue_Jim.png - BLOGZ - DiCePWNeD - TALKZ 03:08, September 18, 2012 (UTC) BLOGZ - IAMUSER-DiCePWNeD - TALKZ 03:10, September 18, 2012 (UTC) DIS IS BLOGZ - IAMUSER--> DiCePWNeD - DIS IS TALKZ 03:11, September 18, 2012 (UTC) - IAMAUSER--> DiCePWNeD DISISMY--> TALKZ - BLOGZ - 03:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) - - IAMUSER--> DiCePWNeD DISISMY--> TALKZ - BLOGZ - 03:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC) PSKwhirledHugs?ʹ 03:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) - IAMUSER--> DiCePWNeD DISISMY--> TALKZ - BLOGZ - 03:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Im guessing this is Laker? Uh hey can u help me how do u set up a premium account after uve payed 4 it ^Dude im guessing this is Slipshod Laker, first thing first, everytime you comment on any ones talk page, please place a signature after your comment so people can identify you to make things easier. 2. Give me more information, what have you bought premium on? console (xbox/ps3) or pc? 3. On pc it should be relatively easy since you already have a premium account. On console you will have to give me which console as it is somewhat hard. 4. I will reply as soon as i can to help you - IAMUSER--> DiCePWNeD DISISMY--> TALKZ - BLOGZ - 22:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) DiCe, you got an infestation You have random users running rampant on your page. Its blowin up my inbox. ask 3RD or Eden to lock your page, an people will stop griefing your page. Your Favorite Engineer (talk) 01:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) For starters A. I have WAY more important things to do then make you a sig (classwork and Football). B. I think the not a good admin wasnt needed in anyway. C. If I skip wikia for two days and somehow have a thousand messages I honestly think there should be someone taking notes for me. D. The make me a sandwhich joke was unneeded and rude. Signed.-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 01:47, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't Taunt the vandals. It encourages them to come back.-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 08:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Language Things Russian, English, and... Spanish. Yes, Spanish, it seems pretty weird, but it's for living purposes and other stuff. CHAT XtremegiancaAltBoom 01:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Asdf Chat The only thing I suggest is logging out and back in. Well I have Mami and AOA has Homura UMAYYAD?-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 11:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : You magi bro? :3 Re: Merci coup! BTW any chance you watched Puella magica Modoka.-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 09:43, October 17, 2012 (UTC) PS3 comnunity event Starts: October 29 6pm New York time. Since you commented on the comnunity event blog your glad to join Leader: Slopijoe Co-leader: PSKwhirled Ill rent to the server on thursday, (replay on talk page for more info).-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 12:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) As new Pope You have now been Ex-Communitcated to Whore status. The Pope Has saw it to excommunicate you to whore status until: Infite. Unless you surrender to the following terms... Since you have accepted the agreement I hereby unban you from whore status and now be under child status (I Protect you like a child). You are now under my protection. AOA will possibly agree to this.-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 11:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat -- Slopijoe<3 You bro 11:05, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Gifs I'm sorry to disappoint you but this have been already discused and the outcome was they caused performance issues. But your right gifs do seems more efficient because not everyone play the embedded videos. Forum: GIF & Reload Procedure - GIF Reload Examples [[User:Maxwell123|'Maxwell123']] [[User_talk:Maxwell123|''Talk]] 09:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey <3 you. Anywho if you do get Steam mines îs Slopijoe and AOAs: ALFA Angel. But remember *Hugs DiCePWNeD* I love you- 'Slopijoe<3 You bro 10:31, November 6, 2012 (UTC) As king you are to deliver a message to AOA saying my computer is broken and I won't be on steam. *hugs and kisses DiCePWNeD* I will always protect us.-- '''Slopijoe<3 You bro 10:50, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Unless you want to rename the wiki M-comipedia.-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 10:30, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Tywin's activity He's not, but he's undergoing a major change. I guess he doesn't want to reveal what it is though, so I won't say either. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blocked till 2142.-- Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 14:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC)